Hearts of Glass
by xAngel of deathx
Summary: They both know their game of love and lust is coming to an end. That each heart cracks with every depature. With every kiss her lifes in danger, with every touch his heart breaks. The gratest facade of all is their hearts can they hold onto their mask? NM
1. Night time dreams

**A/N: My first fan fic.! I'm really excited about writing this and hope everyone enjoys this Hope ya review also. That's really all I have 2 say, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…and don't want 2! If I did I have no manga to look forward or anime….duh.Though I wouldn't mind owning Natsume… I do own this story idea though P**

**Hearts of glass**

-

-

- "Love is a dance, one moment you lead, the next you follow"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

She hated him, she really _really _hated him.He couldn't keep doing this to her, he was playing with her mind and she couldn't take it any longer.

_Flashback:  
_

"_Natsume," she breathed. He appeared on her balcony, shirtless and smirking. He looked amazing, one thing she couldn't deny. He was cute when he was ten, but at sixteen he was not only the hottest boy in the academy but of all Japan. She look down at herself, her light weight nightgown hardly being able to be called clothing, let alone decent. She blushed and tried to cover her self with her hands to no avail. "Get out you pervert!" she said. It was nearly three in the morning and the only reason she was up and awake because of one of her late night bathroom trips. He look her over, taking in every inch of her bare skin. She glared at his wondering eyes, finally meeting her own eyes he smirked. _

"_Polka dots.." he said. She took a step back, successfully tripping back onto her bed. In a instant Natsume was on top of her looking down into her hazel eyes. Her hair was down and splayed around her making her look like and an angel. He had originally come down to her room just to sleep by her as he often did when he couldn't sleep, but he had caught her. In a rare moment of being awake AND being in such and outfit. Not to mention her hair was actually down instead of being in the braids it usually was in at night. _

"_N-Natsume! Get off right now you per-" she was cut off be his sealing lips. She tried to protest and kick him off, but what girl could resist Natsume Hyuuga? She slowly began to surrender…then her mind kick and reminding her how she was not going to do this….again. (Don't worry nothing R rated in here, don't get thrown off.) She moved her leg up to his rock hard stomach and pushed him back. "No," she said seriously. He looked at her glaring, his crimson eyes becoming a bit redder. _

"_Oi Polka dots shut up." he was not happy with rejection. _

"_NO," she repeated, willing herself to be strong. Natsume leaned down and kissed her again, softly and quickly. Then he laid a stream of kisses on her neck, cheek, and forehead. She gulped, she had to be strong. "No Natsume…" she said softly. But they both knew she didn't mean it. He laid down on her completely and pressed his mouth against her and let his tongue slide through the small gap, she completely gave up. Mikan mind was completely silent as his tongue slip into her mouth, how she loathed him. Her mind or body wouldn't listen to her. Hotaru would surely kill her if she found out. Hotaru had once caught them on one of there rare make-out sessions and almost killed Mikan for not telling her. Hotaru made her promise never to do it again, she also said she wasn't that worried because she knew she was to young to take it to the next level, that both her and Natsume would never even try to get there till marriage. Of course Mikan had no idea what this next level was but knew it must be bad. Mikan snapped back into reality as she felt Natsume lips press against her neck. "You're going to leave a mark," she said. He lifted his lips from her neck and smirked. _

"_So?" he questions about to resume back to his previous actions.  
_

"_How am I going to explain that? People will think I have a boyfriend!" she said, Natsume almost rolled his eyes. _

"_Still not seeing the point…" _

"_Of course you wouldn't!" she said, he frowned and rolled over. This was turning bad, fast. "What is this Natsume? What are we? Why do you keep doing this?" he wanted to scream at her that this was the only way he could keep his cool, not lose it when ever she talk or look another guy. The only way he could not burst for all the love, he held for her, this was the only way he could not be completely in the dark. Did he want a real relation ship with her instead of a physical one? Yes. Nevertheless, he couldn't do that at the moment, not with Persona threatening to hurt her now when they're not even a couple, if they did become a couple and he failed a mission? She would be dead, or transferred. However, if he said that she would be worried sick, she had no idea how far Persona could go. So instead he climbed up to her pillows went under the covers and said, _

"_Goodnight Polka dots." He heard her sigh and even whimper before she went to the bathroom no doubt to cry. He just laid himself in her queen size bed (Which he had brought after the first time of sneaking into her room and finding a single bed just did not work). He hated himself, but this is what he had to do. He had to be selfish and occasionally hurt her so he could keep that ever-fading light in his life, all he needed was a little light now and then so he could look at himself and see he was not a monster. Because if his light left him, he would not be sure if he was human._

_End of flash back_

_  
_Mikan wiped away the last of her tears and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were almost green; they always changed colors when she cried. Her hair was messy and she looked distressed. She hated him, as she had never hated him before. He was just a bloody pervert like Hotaru said, he only wanted her to make-out with. He probably went to a different girl's room every night….though that was unlikely since he was in her room every night. He probably only choose her because her room was directly below his and a quick jump to get to her. She tried to make her self look perfectly fine as she went back into the room, Natsume only a lump under the covers. She slip in beside him and stayed stiff as she let herself enter her mind; a very dangerous place at times. Why did she let him do this? Sure, she was a klutz, ditzy, not that smart…but she was pretty, sensible (at times) and knew right from wrong. Letting Natsume abuse and use her was not right…it defiantly fell in the wrong category. His breathing was slightly uneasy, he was not asleep.

"I'm stopping this Natsume," she said, her voice a cold that even chilled her. He turned to face her, his eyes matching her serious tone. "I'm not going to do this anymore, I won't let you use me." she blink back tears and swallowed the uneasy feeling.

"Polka dots--" he stared, only to be cut off. 

"No, I'm not doing this. I will admit I am stupid…I mean I defiantly do not rank up there with you and Hotaru. But that doesn't mean I don't know right from wrong, and your wrong." she did not mean it to come out like that, it just did. Moreover, she felt a pang in her heart as his eyes turned into that light brown, the red barley viable. She somehow found him more frightening like that.

"I'm not using you," he said, his voice raiser sharp. "I would never use you." she wanted to cover her ears and hum, or hide under a desk like she usually did when she was scared. He looked enraged that she had even thought, but she wasn't wrong. Was she?

"Liar…your using me." he slammed his hand against the wall, making a dent. She was lucky he didn't punch it, it probably gone through to the next room.

"I'm not using you," he repeated. She let a tear flow from her eyes.

"Then why? There is no other good reason." she was right, there was no good reason. He laid down snaked his arm around her body and breathed in her ear.

"I need you Mikan," he whispered, "but this is all I can have for right now. I know I am doing many horrible things, breaking many rules by even allowing myself to have this much of you. And I don't even know how you allow me to have you, but you do. And I need it." Her face glowed red as she shut her eyes and laid back into him.

"Natsume…" she stopped, he'd be gone in the morning. She ignored the awful feelings that would greet her tomorrow and sighed. She turned and buried her head into his chest. She hated him so much, but he was like air to her. She needed him, without him she would die. And he needed her to, unknown to the rest of the world they laid asleep wrapped in their own worlds. In Mikan's he was hers and only hers, her boyfriend who she could relay on her who always called her by her name and was never rude. A world where he never had missions, no one thought he was dangerous; she was not scared by how much she needed him, a world where there was no such thing as Alice. In his she was his, no one else existed just the too of them in bliss. There was no Alice, people, world, no one but her and him in a secret place alone for eternity. They both knew grimly they would go back to reality and she'd insult him, he'd watch Ruka and her…how they were….them. She'd watch him walk away from her and not being to hug him when he was sad, or over step her boundaries. Because they were a game, a dark game they both played in a place where no eyes watch them but there own.

**A/N: I thought it was good….ok I pretty much raved over it after reading it. I'm pretty curious myself to see what happens since I have nothing planned. I might start the next chapter now because I like where this is going. I tried not to make it to OOC, and next chapter you'll be able to see how different they are. They'll go back to normal…and I have a feeling this might be dark and sad. Review please **


	2. Daylight nightmares

-1 **A/N: Chapter 2! I haven't even posted chapter one yet because I have 2 wait another twenty minutes because I'm a new account….but by the time you all read this chapter one will be up and you will have review….he he. Anyways, here we go again. He he, I just check my e-mails and 3 reviews! Not a lot I know but means a bunch 2 me. So since these people reviewed before I put this chapter out they get a shout out**

**People I'm loving at the moment because they reviewed:**

**-Boys like girls - also is your screen name for the band boy like girl?**

**-iCHigOgRI193- Thanks for the review! Loved it . **

**-mi-sha- caffeine- tolerant : Your review was wonderful and gave my ego a boost! Thanks 4 reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I own this story.**

**Hearts of Glass**

**-**

**-**

**- "Life is a cruel game, your ether the hunter or the prey"**

Hotaru stared at Mikan and smirked.

"Today is the day your suppose to pay your debt," she said. Mikan stared out a window in her lab and barley look at her.

"Uh-huh," she said, slightly annoying Hotaru.

"Do you have it?"

"Not-uh." Hotaru smirk even more.

"Then you have another 1 million yen added to it." Mikan simply nodded and sighed again. Hotaru let out a growl, there was only one person who made the dimwitted idiot serious….Hyuuga. And she didn't trust either of them since the horrid night a few months ago

_**Flash back (I like flash backs ):**_

_**Hotaru had woken up with the best idea for an invention, a pair of sunglasses that kept any child or idiot busy for hours with no risk of them wondering off and getting in trouble or hurt, By the time she was done it was nearly two, and she couldn't wait to try it. She decided to wake Mikan and make her test it, she knew Mikan would resist so she was willing to let a million yen go off Mikan debt to her. She opened a side draw that contained many keys. **_

"_**Koko, Ruka, Natsume, Permy…urgh," she muttered naming the various sets of room keys. Where was Mikan keys? She vowed to make an invention that keep a desk organized and neat. She finally came across the yellow smiley face key (the one Mikan had special requested) and smirk triumphantly. She slipped on a robe and some slippers and went off to get Mikan. **_

_**Since Mikan was a single star her dorm was a good walk from hers. Triples and two stars shared a dorm while specials and single stars shared a dorm. And no stars got to live in the attics of the dorm which wasn't using theirs. She finally made it to Mikan door and stopped and listened. Ever since the AAO Hotaru had always worn a pair of hearing intensifying earrings. And from where she stood she heard. **_

"_**Natsume.." what the hell was Natsume doing in Mikan's room this late at night? Was he raping her or something? She wasted no time unlocking and opening the door. For the first time not only was Hotaru shock, she was also repulsed. There lying on the bed laid her best INNOCENT friend underneath the famous Natsume Hyuuga. His lips firmly panted on hers and her not looking to distressed by it. Actually she was rapidly engulfing him. Natsume broke away from Mikan, he had been sensing a present but deemed it safe. And he was right, Hotaru wasn't anyone to dangerous, but she had interrupted them. Mikan look at Natsume confused and followed his eyes to the door and froze. Her face turned bright red. **_

"_**Oh…hi Hotaru!"" she said brightly. Hotaru left them and wouldn't speak to ether of them for a week. Of course Natsume wasn't to keen on speaking to her since as soon as she left Mikan followed, he still wasn't fully forgiven of her cutting their time short.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since then Mikan swore she'd never have a 'moment' like that with Natsume again. Of course Hotaru highly doubted it and it was days like this that just made her want to completely disown Mikan. Hotaru wasn't jealous of Natsume, she just knew of the bad things that would come if he and Mikan continued. She had researched Natsume and Persona and knew just talking with Natsume made you a bargaining tool. If he didn't want to do a mission his friends were put in danger, and the closer he got to Mikan the worse Persona would do to her.

"You saw Hyuuga didn't you?" Mikan look up and smiled.

"What? No, I promised you I wouldn't," she said. Hotaru shook her head and tinkered with her new organizing invention, she didn't feel like arguing. "You shouldn't see him Mikan, bad things will happen. Stay away." Mikan keep silent, why did everyone say that? When Tsubasa and Miskai semi-pai graduated last year they had both given her a stern warning, especially Tsubasa who had been upgraded into the DA class. She wanted to shout at them that they were wrong and Natsume was the most caring person she had ever met. Of course they were not talking about Natsume himself being dangerous, they were talking about the ones he was associated with.

"I don't even like Natsume, he just caught me by surprise that time." And all the others, she silently added. Hotaru scuffed. She didn't like how much more adult like Mikan became on the topic of Hyuuga, whenever she wasn't around him she warped into a pouty adult. Hotaru was going to make sure to confront Hyuuga, he hadn't heeded her warnings and returned to the idiots room. He was going to pay. Still Hotaru didn't think they were serious, it seemed more like they were just doing it for fun. That's how it seemed to everyone, that they were friends….Hotaru was the only one who knew of their late night escapades. And she didn't even know how serious or often there adventures at night were.

"Just make sure that's all it is." Hotaru went back her invention and Mikan started ramble about useless things.

Natsume was not in a good mood. He had woken up at five to slip out of Polka Dot's room, which he didn't want to do. Then when he had re awaken he found Polka Dots had already gotten up and left her room to visit her freak friend. No way would he go to get her. Then Ruka had pick that day to ramble about Polka dots _His_ Polka dots. He had to bite his lip so hard that it drew blood to keep from punching him. Not that the idiot wasn't much better off with Ruka but ever since he had first sneaked into her room he let go of the idea of giving her up. Of course Ruka had no idea of Mikan and Natsume relationship. Who did? It wasn't even a relation ship, it was just a small affair they had only to repair each other. He could count a few times when Polka dots had sneaked into his room.

_Flash back: _

_Natsume was exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep. He was to tired to go all the way down to the idiots room so he laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. A small tap on his door got his attention, it was way to late for visitors. He was alert, he crept to the door ready to attack. When he opened it though it reveled a smiling Mikan Sakura, completely with pillow and wearing pajamas. He open his door wider and she step in. _

"_I couldn't sleep…" she said sheepishly. She couldn't believe herself she had resorted to coming to his room, now she couldn't blame it all on him. He walked silently to his bed and got in, she slowly followed him. She climbed in and laid stiff unsure of what to do. Natsume took action immediately and claimed her lips, she had no protest. He engulf her like no tomorrow, stopping and reframing at some points where he knew she wasn't ready for. When they finally broke apart each was blushing and panting. Natsume was finally ready for bed. _

"_Good night Polka dots," he said. She snuggled close to him and wrap her arms around him. _

"_Goodnight Natsume.." she said. He gave one of his rare smiles. _

"_Oh, and by the way aren't you a bit old for frogs?" it took Mikan a while to get it but when she did…._

"_Natsume your such a damn pervert!"_

_End of flashback_

"Natsume, I think I'm going to tell her," Ruka said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Tell her what?" he said, showing he had clearly not been listening.

"I'm going to tell Mikan I love her." Silence. He was going to confess…to Mikan. Natsume and Mikan never talked about Ruka, half because she hadn't really noticed his crush, half because she did. Natsume keep his face calm.

"Whatever." Inside his mind was saying something else. Somewhere along the lines of 'like hell. She is already with me so back the fuck off.' But she wasn't with him, and she could choose Ruka. Fuck. She could choose Ruka…..

"I'm asking if its alright with you Natsume." Like hell.

"Why would I care if you confess to that idiot? I'm not the one writing my death wish." Ruka smiled but didn't say more. He knew he was pushing it, but he had to try.

Mid-day

Mikan trailed behind Hotaru like a puppy as they headed to the dining room for dinner. She loved her best friend so much, it was nice to set aside a day just to spend with her. Hotaru had even soften up a little and let her help her with an invention, since their time together was becoming more limited.

"I'm going out of the academy for a meeting with a corporation present, I'll be leaving after dinner and be back tomorrow." Mikan jaw fell to the floor.

"Hotaru! How could you, I wanted to have a sleep over and then spend time with you tomorrow and--" Mikan was cut short by a blow from the Baka gun.

"Shut up. I'm leaving be back tomorrow." Hotaru dismissed her coldly as they entered the dining hall. Mikan moped behind her sending gloom waves to those around her. She followed Hotaru to a table and sat down eyes glued to the floor.

"Oi idiot your face is making me want to throw up…more then it usually does." she looked up, Natsume. She was about smile when she remembered, mid-day, not night.

"Shut up! You're the idiot," she said. Then she looked to Hotaru.

"Please don't go!" Mikan whined.

"I can't, have to." Mikan pouted and slunk farther into her seat.

"Mikan what is wrong?" Ruka said. Ruka? When did he get there? She smiled.

"Hotaru leaving for a whole day! Right after dinner too!" Mikan sniffled. Hotaru sighed at her dramatics.

"Your leaving?" he ask Hotaru, she look at him.

"Yes, I have a meeting." she went back to shoving crab in her mouth, her favorite. 

"A meeting? You sixteen for gosh sake, you work to hard." Mikan felt a slight brush against her leg, Natsume was looking coldly the other way. She brushed his leg back. He seemed to smirk as he turned to her.

"Seriously did you fall or something? Because you way more ugly then you usually are," he said. Her temperature boiled, so that's how he wanted to play it.

"Why is it your business what I do? " Hotaru challenged Ruka.

"Your one to talk your way ugly!" Mikan said, a bit to loud. In no time five girls were at her side yelling at her for insulting there precious Natsume, Hotaru shot them all with her Baka gun.

"I don't care what you do, I just think you try to hard to be an adult," Ruka said.

"I'm ugly huh?" Natsume cocked an eyebrow at the pile for fan girls. Mikan huffed and puffed her cheeks.

"Ms. Imai your limo had arrived," a man arrived at there table. Hotaru got up silently and started towards the door.

"Hotaru!" Mikan got up chasing after her, leaving the two alone. Ruka fuming and Natsume smirking.

Night

Mikan sighed, how could Hotaru leave suddenly like that? She keep having these meetings and selling off her inventions, it was horrid. Mikan let out a whine and kick her pillow, she was really looking forward to spending some time with her best friend. And she couldn't sleep also, and no way was she going tot that jerk room after calling her ugly.

"Oi ugly!" speak of the devil. Mikan turned to see Natsume coming towards her, how did he move around so silently? She turned away from him.

"If I'm so ugly why are you here?" she ask. He ignored he and climbed in the bed. She was playing with him. But he had something important to talk to her about.

"Because your special." She turned to smile at him, only to meet his serious face. She dropped the smile and tilted her head.

"What is it?" she ask. He look at her, she stared at him. He knew he shouldn't waste a night like this away, where they could be them no risk since Hotaru was away. That's what they say right? Why the mad scientist/ evil best friend away the flame caster and over happy girl will play?

"Ruka is going to confess to you," he said bluntly. He face dropped.

"What? That's ridiculous, where did you get that idea?" she knew it wasn't that ridiculous, but she didn't like what Natsume was saying.

"He told me, what are you going to do?" his face was serious and he look murderous.

"What should I do?" she questions. She stared at the ceiling.

"Whatever you want." he made it sound simple. She wanted to tell Ruka that she and Natsume were already together so it was a no, but could she? No.

"I want to tell him that you and me are together, I want to tell everyone," she said. He narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't we discuss this yesterday?" she sighed .

"Don't you want to take me out on a date? Kiss me in public? Hold my hand? Or am I really that ugly that you don't want to be seen with me? Your seen with your fan girls more then me!" Natsume glared at her.

"Don't give me crap about you being ugly we both know your beautiful. And I told you I can't have all of you, this is all I can have right now." She scowled, how could he turn such a wonderful compliment to an insult was beyond her.

"Why?! Why? Why? Why? If you don't want to go out with me just say it! You always say you can't but why?" he sighed, why did he come here in the first place?

"I can't tell you," he muttered.

"What's that? You just don't want to go out with me but your to much of a wuss to admit it?" He growled and pinned her down.

"That's not what I said," he growled.

"Will that's what I heard." Anyone but Mikan would have felt the sudden increase in temperature of the color change of his eyes.

"You're an idiot," he said.

"Again, if I'm an idiot why are you here?" they didn't really fight, really fight, that often. And she had a feeling this was serious.

"Because I feel like it." He said.

"You know what? Maybe I should accept Ruka he'd go out with me in public! And he wouldn't insult me!" she had crossed a line. Her mask had slipped out of her hand and hit the ground, a small crack now on its surface.

"Why the hell don't you then? Go the fuck away and be happy with Ruka!" he shouted in her face. He pushed away and sat up in bed.

"I just want you to like me," she whispered. He look down at her, she look at the ceiling. He slowly reached out to brush his hand in her hair. She flinched at his touch.

"I do like you," he said, cooling down a bit. He laid back down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Hotaru said you were just a pervert, you only want me as a play toy." he wanted to burn that imai to ashes.

"She's wrong." he kissed her neck, she smiled a bit.

"You really like me?" she questioned. I love you, he wanted to say. But unlike her mask that had fallen his was still in tact.

"Yes, little girl, I like you. A lot." she smiled a bit more, though she wanted him to say more, she knew he wasn't letting the mask go. So she kissed him and said,

"I'll tell Ruka I only like him as a friend." Natsume smirked and kissed her again.

"And that you think no one can ever compare to Natsume Hyuuga," mumbled to her neck. She laughed.

"Yes and no one could ever compare to Natsume Hyuuga." She look at him and his mask, hers laid on the floor cracking in breaking. She suddenly had the urge to go and smash his mask apart, but could she? Could she really do that? _I won't be able to take it much longer Natsume. Neither will you._ she wanted to say. But if she did she'd ruin the good moment they were having now. And since there moments were limited and precious she let him explore her face with his lips and let every thought of anything past the night escape her.

**a/N: SO TIRED! Its 3:37 and I'm like dead! And Oh yeah merry Christmas and happy new years 2 all What did you guys get 4 x-mas? I got a new lap top which I'm talking to you from. Ok will I gotta get to sleep…so until next time….Review!**


	3. together

-1**A/N: suppose to be cleaning but I rather write chapter 3! Thank you 2 all of you wonderful reviewers! Hope to get more and I have checked out some of y'll stories 2, you guys r great writers. If anyone else wants me 2 check out there GA fic.. I will. OK on with the story. **

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

**-**

**-**

**- **_"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met."_

With the absent of Hotaru, this Saturday morning was particularly good. Natsume had awoken with Mikan still beside him and it being 1:00 p.m (the latest he's ever slept in). He played with her hair and watched her sleeping face, he felt as if they were in the calm before the storm. He laid back on the pillows and stared out on her open balcony where the sun was shining brightly. He used to hate the sun, he still did. He had always liked night better, less people to glare at him, more sleep, more Mikan. What was there not to love about night? But today the sun didn't seem so bad, the academy was quiet for everyone was probably at lunch and the breeze came in making it a very nice day for mid October. Mikan muttered in her sleep and open her eyes. At first she smiled, then her face turned to panic.

"Natsume?! What are you doing here? What time is it or we late? Where is Hotaru? Why are you here?" she look around.

"Oi shut up, its Saturday no school stupid, and that freak went out of the academy. Your so stupid." she scowled and look over at the clock.

"One! I can't believe I slept in this late, I never sleep in past ten!" she was panicking. Natsume just rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the fact I'm still here, little girl?" she turned towards him, as if realizing that he was indeed still there when she awoke. She smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, I am very very happy that your still here," she said kissing him," but I have to take a shower and hurry or I'll miss lunch." lunch ended at 1:45 she had to be quick. She got up and made her way to the bathroom turning on the shower. "Out!" she ordered. He growled and keep his place on the bed. "I have to take a shower."

"And…..? There is a door between us I can't see anything," he said much to his dismay.

"Yeah, but you'll accidentally barge in." he smirked.

"And…?" she huffed.

"I am locking the door and you better be gone by the time I get out, hear me?" he smirked and buried himself under the covers. She glared at him as she shut the door.

About twenty minutes later Mikan stepped out of the shower and grabbed a pink fluffy towel and reached for her clothes…..which were not there. She groaned, she had forgotten to grab her clothes. She look at the wooden door in front of her, maybe Natsume had listen and left…..or went to breakfast himself. She smiled, yes there was a good chance he would not be in her room. She opened the door a crack, no Natsume. She opened it a little farther and look around, no Natsume. She sighed and step out into the room and slowly made her way to the closet. Within a moment she was pinned against the wall, her towel barley holding up.

"And where do you think your going dressed like that?" he whispered in her ear. Her face went red as she struggled to slip away.

"Where did you come from?" she ask, trying to grasp the piece of the towel that had fallen. If he moved her towel would fall completely.

"I can't believe you even step out here like this Polka dots, you never know who might be watching." He moved his lips to her neck (if u haven't guessed his favorite part of her). She didn't like where this was going.

"I have to get dressed.." she reached her hand towards her closet knob. He reached out and clasp his hand with hers and held it against the wall moving his lips to hers. She gasp which only made things worse as he slipped his tongue in. She had no chance against him, she ran her hand through his hair, letting go the other piece of her towel. The only thing that keep the towel in place was his body against hers. Surprisingly Natsume didn't notice this since he was to busy mapping out every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She hadn't noticed this either since she was to busy guiding his tongue along. It was only when Natsume moved his hand to her hips and felt bare skin did either of them noticed. They broke apart, Mikan look down. Her face turned bright red and he smirked. Of course she couldn't reach the two ends of her towel and if she ask Natsume to move so she could reach it the parts of her towel covering all the important stuff would slip. So she had to do it. "Natsume.." she stuttered," can you please grab my towel." he smirked and she thought she died right there. There was no dignified way to ask. He reached down and grabbed the towel and handed to her, she quickly wrapped the rest around her, she was never going to live this down.

"Anything else Polka dots?" she shook her head and he moved away letting a mortified Mikan finally enter the closet and get dress.

By the time Mikan had gotten dressed and gotten the nerve to step out of her closet it was 2:00, and her stomach was growling. She step out to find Natsume staring lazily out the window from her bed, he was dressed and his hair was wet from a shower. How in the world did he do all that in the fifteen, maybe twenty minutes she was in the closet? He look her over, she wore a white tennis skirt and pink off the shoulder sweater with a black tank-top. He preferred the towel. She avoided his eyes.

"We missed lunch," she said, hoping that there incident may be forgotten.

"I never go anyways." Her stomach let out a growl saying that she did go. He just rolled his eyes and moved towards her, she step back, always cautious of Natsume. He scooped her up and before she could protest ran and jumped up onto his Balcony. His room was humongous and decked out and reds and blacks. There on the kitchen table sat a humongous breakfast. Ok, there was no way he could have done all of that in twenty minutes.

"How did you make all that so fast?!" she ask taking no time to go to the table and dig in.

"I didn't its from the cooking Alice girls in my fan group." Mikan stared at him from across the table as she ate, he was awful. He look around his room, and noticed how clean it was…..he hadn't been on a mission in days. As if reading his thoughts he head, _Kuro Neko, Persona wants you to report to him at seven tonight, meet in Northern forest. _He hated that guy with the Mind Alice. This mission was bound to be rough to make up for his few days off.

"…..that's exactly why I'm going to start locking my balcony door,' Mikan finished, Natsume look up coming out of his trance.

"I won't be coming to your room anyway….I have a mission." She stop eating and looked at him.

"Again?" she hated Persona so much, she hated that Natsume had to go on missions, all of it was so stupid. He nodded, his eyes distant. Mikan knew he used to have to do mission for Aoi, his sister. But she was at home and safe now, Natsume had saved her! So why was he still doing the missions, what did he have to lose? "I don't think you should go.." he ignored her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink if Natsume was out. She'd be worried sick. She look at the food, she wasn't hungry anymore. "I'm not hungry anymore," she said standing up and going over to plop down in his king sized bed. "Why don't we go to central town?!" He glared at her, she sighed.

"What? We can still go to central town you know, without looking like a…. I always use to make you go with me! Pwlease?!" she pouted.

"Whatever." she jumped up and ran towards the door.

"The bus leaves in ten minutes lets go!" she ran out the door ,he followed.

"There's one box left, but it's the twenty rabbit one, sorry." Mikan stared at the owner of the fluff puff store and pouted, she only had ten rabbits! How unfair life could be.

"I want that box," a voice said from behind her and a ten rabbit coin flew over her head to the cashier palm. NO! Her precious fluff puffs. She whined and turned around only to see Natsume grabbing the fluff puff box. She smiled.

"Ya Natsume!" she cheered. He glared at her.

"Who says I'm sharing?" she pouted again and sulked after him.

"But you don't even like fluff puffs!" she whined.

"Who said I don't?" she frowned, will…nobody. She just always assumed he wouldn't like fluff puffs.

"But don't you want to share?" he pick up his pace.

"Nope." she whined.

"But that box is bigger then the ten rabbit one and I always share with you!!!" he shrugged and finally made it to his favorite Sakura tree. He sat down and pulled out a manga while stuffing a fluff puff in his mouth. Mikan whined from her side of the tree.

"Your lucky I'm not hungry," he said shoving the box in her lap. She smiled.

"Thank you Natsume!" she hummed to herself as she ate the fluff puffs. They got their usual stares, people staring at him because he was the Kuro Neko, staring at her because she was brave enough to sit that close to him. She laid her head against the tree and look at the bright sky, today was a perfect day. She closed her eyes and thought about the first time her and Natsume had let there mask drop.

_Flashback:_

_She was fifteen and sitting in her bed, she couldn't sleep. It seemed she never slept anymore, she was always worried about something. Hotaru, school, Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…..he was always on those darn missions and skipped class so she hardly ever saw him. And from what Ruka told her his condition was worsening. She rolled over in her bed and tried to sleep, nothing helped. _

"_Oi Polka dots, you awake?" Mikan shot up and bed and turns towards her balcony, Natsume. He was coming towards her wearing nothing but boxers._

"_N-Natsume! What are you doing?" she ask, he just ignored her and climbed in bed. She stiffened. "Hey! What are you doing you pervert!" he just closed his eyes and appeared to be sleeping. She started to shake him. "I said what do you think your doing you can't just---" his eyes snapped open and he turned the positions so he was holding her down. His eyes glowed red. _

"_I'm trying to kiss you, now shut up." then he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she stared at him, he was kissing her. She blink before realizing she was kissing her back! Stop! She commanded her body. Only her body had different motives and her mouth slipped open allowing his tongue. Her mind finally told her to shut up and she closed her eyes, enjoying his company. When they finally broke down and stared at each other the first words she said were,_

"_Can I go to sleep now?" he smirked laid down beside her. _

"_Goodnight Polka dots." he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and drifted to sleep. The next day they ask like nothing happened, and that's how it went. They let there mask go at night and in the day light they ask like their mask had never been off. _

_End of flashback_

_Night_

Mikan stared out the window letting her mind take control of her, maybe he died? Maybe right now he was up in his room already back from his mission not even bothering to come tell her! Maybe she would die from worrying to much. She though of her cracked mask and how ever since she dropped it how her true self seemed to be leaking from it, she knew she didn't have much time before her mask was gone. She just hoped Natsume didn't notice how bad the damage was. She sighed and rolled over in her bed….._Natsume, say safe…._

**A/n: DONE! Yay! Review please I am seriously short on reviews….maybe I need a new summary 2 draw people in? Nay ideas on how 2 get people to review? Oh and you can review even if your not a member Toddles till next time.**


	4. Caught

-1**A/N: Even though I have few reviews I still love writing this story and savor every comment. Keep em' coming guys If you guys have any ideas, criticism, or even flames I accept them. I know this is weird But I think getting flames may help you become a better writing along with criticism, it will help me perfect my story. Oh and just to run this by you guys here is an idea for a story I might write:**

**Angel in the shadows: Blood lust…he has warp into the one he has hated and suddenly he knows nothing but the lust for the crimson liquid that matches his eyes. She watched this development from the shadows, with each year his world become darker and the hope for him to recover becomes weaker. Can she save him before times runs out? Or will she just be another victim to his blood lust?**

**Hmmm I don't know if its good enough to actually make. Oh and WARNING: Pg-13 content in this chapter, nothing horribly bad but this is a teen rated fic…don't worry no lemons though, just a step up ;)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

He winced, that bullet wound was starting to hurt. He was almost to the meeting spot where Persona would tell him he could go home. As he approached the oak tree he immediately felt Personas aura, but this time it sent shivers down his spine.

"What a busy boy you've been," he said. Natsume just glared at him.

"Can I go?" he didn't want to chat with Persona.

"Of course…but remember Natsume, I'm always lurking in the shadows." Natsume just keep heading for the academy. He hated Persona as much as he hated Narumi, they were both sick bastards. Persona was sick and twisted in an open way that made you want to throw up. And Narumi secretly did dirty work for the academy, only he couldn't even openly admit how sick he was. Natsume look up at his dorm and immediately noticed the small light in Polka dots room, what was she still doing up?

"OK, I'm going to fall asleep now," Mikan said to herself for the hundredth time that night. It was almost four in the morning and she tugged on her side lamp making the room go dark. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep. Two seconds later she opened her eyes and turned on the lamp, where was he?! How did he think she could sleep with him out there probably dead?

"Natsume if your not dead yet I'm going to kill you," she mumbled darkly.

"I'd like to see you try," a voice said form behind her. She turned around only to fin Natsume already on the bed sitting on top of her headboard. How the heck did he get there so fast and quietly too?

"Natsume!" she lunged forward hugging him, he winced. She leaned back and noticed the blood stain on his uniform. "What happen?" without a second though she had the shirt over his head revealing the wound were the bullet had pierced his skin. She gasp and quickly went for the first aid kit.

"Oi what are you getting work up about youjo? " she emerged form the bathroom, tears in her eyes.

"What am I getting work up for? Natsume normal people tend to get worried when the one they care for gets shot!" she said, a stray tear slipping down her face. She sat on the bed and forced him to laid down so she could tend to his wound. She wrapped the bandages around him silently. What an idiot! He could have been killed, what was she so work up about! What if he had died? How would she deal with that? She tried not to cry but a few tears keep slipping down her face. He glared at her.

"Its no big deal Baka so stop crying," he said, she snapped.

"You asshole! It is a big deal! If that bullet was just a bit over you could have bleed out. If you di--….if. If you di--…..if you died…" she started to sob uncontrollably. He wrap his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm not going to die youjo.." he said, knowing that he was lying.

"Liar, you once told me not to get close to you because any day could be your last." Damn, how did she remember that?

"Will I'm alive now, so its ok." she sniffled.

"No its not, every time you have a mission I have to remember the last thing I said to you and how you look, because I may never see you again." he rolled his eyes, she was so dramatic. "Natsume I lov-" he kissed her. Shut up, he mentally said. She almost step over that line, the line that can't be crossed. She pushed him away. "Natsume I ---" he kissed her again, again, and again. Se couldn't say it. She struggled against him, trying to free her mouth. She knew what he was doing, she had to say it, lets face it her mask was gone. She pushed him away. "I-" he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Do. Not. Say. It." his eyes were burning a fiery red.

"I hate you," she mumbled through his hand. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she said. She sobbed through his hand and he growled.

"I already told you Baka, we can't do this," he said slowly, if explaining it to a preschooler.

"No, I can do this. You can't, because you are a jerk….which I why I hate you!" he had removed his hand but still had her pinned. They both glared at each other.

"If you hate me so much then don't talk to me," he growled. She scuffed and turned her head away from him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Jerk!"

"Youjo!"

"Baka!"

"stupid!"

"I love you."

She had tricked him. She stared up at him, anger still visible on her face. He glared down at her.

"I told you not to say it," he growled.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not good at listening."

"You didn't obey me."

"Obey? You just didn't want me to say it because you don't feel the same way."

"Stop acting like you know what your talking about little girl."

"I do know what I'm talking about, will I don't care Natsume. I said it, I'm not a Wuss."

"Oh yeah because saying I love you is so hard."

"Isn't it?"

"Nope."

"Keep telling your self that."

"I will. Only an idiot couldn't say I love you."

"I always knew you were a Baka, thanks for admitting it."

"I love you."

Silence. Another mask drops. She stared at his mask lying next to hers, he still had time to pick it up. The mask isn't destroyed yet. She look up at him, he look at her. The mask was done with. She slowly reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness Natsume.." she said, they both knew they were referring to the incident 6 years ago at the last dance.

"That's because you're an idiot," he said. He look down at the mask that laid side by side, one black one white. He also saw the blood around them, a glimpse of what was to come. They had broken one rule, next thing you know they'd show them true self in public….if he only knew. Up until the point Natsume hadn't noticed what Mikan was wearing, but now that he did he smirked. Mikan laid underneath him in the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen and a belly shirt. Mikan followed his eyes and gulped, opps? She didn't think he'd back till tomorrow so she allowed herself to wear and outfit she'd never wear with Natsume around.

"Natsume now don't get---" to late. His mouth covered hers and in seconds his tongue was again exploring the inner confines of her mouth. How could she deny him now that she knew he loved her? She was filled with pure ecstasy with his every touch. His hand wondered to her stomach leaving her skin burning with the touches he left behind. ( Ok people don't get worried no R stuff in here but we will get pretty close, so if you want to skip this part go ahead….though not recommended) His hand wondered up her stomach to his chest, he pulled away from her.

"You really are a Youjo not even wearing a bra…" Mikan went red as a tomato and was about to curse him out, his lips captured hers again before she could. She ran her hands through his hair and on every inch of his bare chest. It was as if she couldn't get enough. They had never 'explored' this much and she didn't say she was protesting. He moved his lips to her ears and nibbled on her lobe "Mikan." he whispered. He knew he could restrain himself…that he sadly would restrain himself but that didn't mean they couldn't go a bit farther. He lifted her shirt slowly…waiting to see if she would protest, she didn't. With the shirt off it was them chest to chest nothing separating them. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach. She watched his every moment feeling as time stopped and she was looking down at someone in her body. She loved him so much. He loved her too. She wanted him by her side forever and to protect him from the outside world that would break her dreams in the morning. But for that moment it was just the two of them, nothing existed outside

Sometime in the morning, after returning there clothes to there body, they fell asleep. There legs entwined and his head resting by her neck and there lips inches apart. They were still like that the next morning.

"So your telling me you haven't seen that idiot or Hyuuga since yesterday?" Hotaru said tinkering with her latest invention. Sumire a Ruka shook there heads. "That would explain why she didn't greet me when I came back…."

"What would explain it?! Did she kidnap Natsume-kun?!" Sumire growled in anger.

"I'll show you what happened to them for 1 million rabbits, if you don't have the rabbits now I can set up a loan plan….with interest." Both Ruka (His name is actually Luca, its confirmed in the GA manga) and Sumire sweat dropped.

"Loan plan," they both said, hoping that whatever they were paying for was good. Hotaru smirk, she knew it was cold but she had to protect Mikan.

" I warn you know I am not responsible for anything that happens when you enter this room." Hotaru said through her fire-proof outfit. Which was weird since they were going to Mikan room not Natsumes. Sumire and Ruka stood impatiently outside Mikan room….Hotaru slowly unlock the door. She pushed it open and step back quickly.

Sumire reaction was one of heart break and shock….how could they..? How did they..? How long…? She look at Ruka who were the same expression as she, maybe even a hint of anger in his eyes. She didn't blame him…..Natsume had betrayed him. Sumire look again at them and resisted the urge to throw up. Mikan and Natsume lied on Mikan's bed entwined and looking pretty darn comfy. Natsume had his shirt off, which would have made Sumire faint under other circumstances and Mikan had the most sultriest outfit on. They lied asleep and at peace unaware that anyone was watching them. Hotaru on the other hand look disgusted and wasted no time pulling out her Baka gun and waking the couple. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Natsume and Mikan eyes instantly fluttered open from the impact. Of course as soon as they realized the situation they wanted to shut there eyes again. Mikan who was still facing Natsume ears whispered.

"Please tell me Hotaru not standing in the doorway.." Natsume look into Ruka cold and dismissive eyes and whispered.

"Nope, Ruka and Sumire are with her too." How could Mikan have forgotten Hotaru had come back yesterday! Or that they hadn't really talk to anyone from there class all weekend, it was a wonder the whole academy wasn't standing outside her door. Natsume pulled away from Mikan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hotaru cold voice echoed off the walls. Mikan turned around and sat up in bed keeping her red face hung low.

"I don't know, I wasn't the one who barge into the room," Natsume said casually as if they were talking about fluff puffs in central town.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said, since at the moment she was the only one capable of speaking. Ruka and Sumire were still in shock.

"I…we….it--"

"Why does she have to explain herself to you? You were the one who barge into her room," Natsume defended. Mikan sat frozen on her bed trying not to die of humiliation.

"I believe I ask Mikan," Hotaru said.

"I don't believe I care, anyways me and Mikan are leaving." He scooped Mikan up and was on the balcony in a blink.

"Natsume…" Ruka voice stopped him. He stood on the balcony Mikan in arms and look back. Ruka glared at him angrily. "Your no friend of mine," he said, and with that Natsume jumped up to his own room. He quickly looked the balcony door and melted the front lock knowing that freak inventor had the keys he closed the curtain and sat Mikan on his bed. They sat in silence the red tint from the curtains the only light.

"Natsume…?" Mikan said. He didn't respond, he was to busy calculating all the things he would have to do now. He felt a hand clasp his. "It will be alright Natsume," she said smiling brightly. He simply smirked at her optimistic. They had been seen without masks, nothing would be ok.

**A/N: I didn't go over this one so it may not be as good. Comments on going a bit farther with the M and N relation ship?**


	5. Whispers

-1**A/N: Answer 2 review, they did not do "it" and they most likely will not, innless you guy want..? And looking for a Beta reader, anyone who can help? Good with grammar?**

**Sorry for the late update, been so busy. From now on weekly updates, maybe a few a week.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_"The funny thing is, I look back now and smile instead of cry, laugh instead of scream, remember instead of regret. And for the rest of my days, I will smile upon these thoughts for I will know that it was not in vain, but in love."_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Whispers. They were everywhere, carrying on the wind and tickling her ears. She knew she couldn't hide forever but was wishing desperately she could. It was Monday and she refused to skip class. Natsume, thankfully, decided to go to class too. She walk closed to him head down trying to ignore them but it was to hard.

"_They were meant for each other, she has the steal Alice. A thief and a murder…"_

"_Will he is a playboy, no wonder he picked a slut…"_

"_He's killer, anyone involved with him can't be any different…."_

If it wasn't for her nullifying Natsume Alice every step of the way to the classroom a lot of people would have been in the hospital. She didn't think it was going to be this hard, whenever she thought of her and Natsume actually having a public relation ship it was always ok. People were jealous, will his fan girls, but mostly everyone was ok. Reality sucked. Hard. Natsume glared straight ahead, cursing her nullifying Alice. How did she stand it? He wanted to burn the whole place down, and by how angry he was he probably could. His body was at least in the 150 degree range if not higher and his eyes were the deepest red they've ever been. At least the students of Alice weren't stupid enough to say anything in a 100 foot range of Natsume. He was silently wishing someone would saying something to his face, he wanted nothing more to hear the crunch of bones beneath his fist. He glance at her from the corner of his eye, she had her head down and was clenching her books so hard he knuckles were white were white. Ever since people found she had the steal Alice she had been some what out-casted, but now they knew she was involved with the famous Kuro Neko she was put in the same category as him. A menace to everyone with Alice's, a disgrace. But he didn't care about what the students of Alice thought, he was more worried about a certain sadist who was lurking in the shadows. They stopped in front of class 7b room, she didn't move.

"Why are we even here?" he ask boredly rolling his eyes. She look up for this first time.

"Because I'm not going to let them affect me." Who cared if she didn't have any friends? Who cared if the only person in her life who probably wouldn't reject her was Mr. Narumi and Natsume? She didn't need them, she could stand on her own. Natsume just rolled his eyes and put his hand to the knob and look at her. She nodded, he pushed the door open……

Silence. No one made a sound as they walk to their seats. Ruka had moved up a seat and was now sitting next to the ice queen staring straight ahead. Mikan also noticed that Sumire's Ruka and Natsume fan club pin had been replaced by a Mikan hater pin. Mikan still wore a smile though.

"Good morning everyone!" she said brightly, most people just glared at her. She sensed Natsume Alice growing stronger and shot him a look. She sat down and waited for Narumi to enter the classroom, the whispers started again.

"_Who doe she think she is…." _

"_Will Natsume kun is to good for her.."_

"_She's dating a Murder….."_

That's when class began, no one talk for the rest of the day.

Night

"You and the kitten? What a busy cat you've been." Natsume didn't move as Persona moved behind him. "I have to commend you on keeping your kitten a secret, how long? Months, days, years? And you pick such a special kitten to, the thief. You might be wondering why someone like her isn't in the DA class like you, going on missions?" Natsume moved off his bed and went to leave the apartment. "Because she's just like her mom, a trader. Yuka was always against Alice's, not only that but she was always stealing other people Alice's. Guess your kitten is following in the footstep as her mother, its such a good thing the academy has plans for her….." Natsume turned around and emitted a fire ball.

"You touch her I'll kill you, I'll kill you and everyone." Persona smirked.

"Now Natsume you know I'm always willing to bargain…your little kitten doesn't know half of what you are does she? How truly dark to are? All the lives you've taken, the blood you've spilled. We wouldn't want her to know, now do we? Its simple, you do what I want I make sure your kitten isn't harmed." Natsume glared at Persona, he knew he would be killed first if he started a fight with him. Not only that but if he'd expect Mikan would be in danger.

"If you hurt her I swear---"

"Don't worry, your kitten will be just fine…" Persona disappeared back into the shadows leaving Natsume alone in the darkness. He wanted his light.

Mikan had fallen asleep early that night, Natsume hadn't come and she just wanted an escape from her mind…luckily sleep found her fast. Oh course as soon as she feel asleep she awoken again, Natsume was back. He didn't kiss her, he just wrapped his arms around her. Persona. He always was really over protective whenever he came back from a talk with Persona . She open her eyes a peek only to see there were bruises on his knuckle, he'd probably punch a few trees before coming. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. _Don't think of tomorrow, only today….._

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, review!**


	6. The dark dark sky

-1**A/N: Weekend! Time to write! I am at my weekend so I have all weekend to right …hehe yes I have a weekend house. I admit to being one of those people everyone hates (especially at public school) for being wealthy in a small town. I'm not shallow though (I do hope not) and am nice to everyone ( even if they are bigger jerks then Natsume) ok, on with the fic. **

**ATTENTION! WANT FASTER UPDATES? THEN DO ME A FAVOR AND CHECK OUT tainted wings by **Caffeine-tolerant and leave a review for her. Why am I doing this? Um…because I love her story and want faster updates from her ny haha. And if you do this for me I'll update faster ;)

-

-

-

-

-

HEARTS OF GLASS

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Sometime the scariest thing in life is not facing others, but facing ourselves." _

-

-

-

-

-

He keep an eye on her all day, daring someone to utter a word. Hotaru was colder then usual, almost freezing the class- and hell- over with her aura. Ruka was stiff, on edge and twitchy whenever someone tried to hold a conversation with him. Natsume was aware, of her every move, every breath, everything she did. Mikan was scared, for Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, herself. Natsume was changing, she was his light right? Why does it seem he's getting darker? The day went by in a flash, cold still movements iced over time. The academy was acutely aware of every step the four made. Half of class 7b showed up, and the no one in the academy dare go towards the special star dorm for high school students. A cold war between everyone had started and everyone knew not to move to the front lines.

"I'm going to take a nap," Mikan said yawning sleepily while Natsume carried her on his back to her room.

"This is a one time thing youjo." he said, she was already asleep. Her chestnut hair flew in his face making him forget everything else. Denial. He knew that he was about to do something he should never do, turn his back on her. He had to right? To save her. He was never meant to be in the light anyways, he was meant for the darkness.

_Flash back:_

_Natsume awoke upon hearing the sounds in his room above. Mikan sleep soundly, he slid away from her and quickly made his way to his room. Who ever was in his room sensed him immediately as they stopped moving around. _

"_Kuro Neko." The figure stepped in the moonlight, a girl. She had hair silver as the moon and eyes as dark as the night sky. Her face was half covered by a black mask. _

"_Who the hell are you?" he hissed, preparing himself for a fight. The girl waved her hand. _

"_I'm not here to fight, I am here to discuss. May I sit?" she wavered in front of his couch, when he didn't answer she sat. "My name is Sky, from the AAO." Natsume let a fire ball spark in his hand, she was unfazed. "They've been watching you, especially her mother. Yuka doesn't want this for her, she needs to keep her safe. We only want the best for her, she is after all the precious one of one of our best" Her, Mikan._

"_Yet Reo had no problems kidnapping her and trying to kill her countless times.." _

"_Reo. He never listens. And at first we had no idea she was her daughter, how could we? She's in danger…its you. The academy is going to do wretched things to her, we have to save her. Do not hate me for saying this, but her problems have been brought by you." He flinched a bit, he hadn't told himself that for a while. The girl face was serious, maybe even sad. "We need you. I understand if you won't come, if you want to keep her in danger. But either you come or she does, we can no longer risk her being in such danger." _

"_What is your Alice?" AAO. He had thought of it, so many times it hurt. But leaving her? Leaving her or saving her. There was no question. _

"_I'll show you." she took off her mask, the other side of her pale skin revealed, also revealing one of her eyes violet. She stepped out to the moonlight and suddenly timed stopped. "I'm a double Alice, the time Alice and.." she rose her hand and suddenly it was day time, then night again. She even turned the moon bright blue. "The sky Alice." Natsume gaped, he had heard of the time Alice, but the Sky Alice? " I am the only one to have the sky Alice, most don't know of it." she smiled weakly. He only shrugged. _

"_How do I know this is not a trap?" _

"_hmmm, good question. I don't know. I guess you'll have to trust me, I'm a very trust worthy person!" she smiled brightly, as bright as a certain brunette. "I'll be back tomorrow night, you can come or stay. Bu-bye for now Natsume." And before he could blink she was gone….time Alice. _

_AAO. AAO- safety? _

_Sky? Yuka? Reo? Persona. _

_End of flash back._

Mikan mumbled in her sleep, stirring Natsume from his thoughts. His youjo, how could he leave her? She buried her head into his shoulder, as if sensing his thoughts.

"….Natsume…" she mumbled. A light shines its brightest in the dark, but in the darkness it fades.

XOXO

The morning lights greeted her face with a start. She jumped up and sighed heavily, what a horrid dream. She look to her side…..he wasn't there.

"Natsume?" she called. No answer. She closed her eyes, it was just a dream….. She went to her balcony. "Natsume?!" no answer, where was he?

XOXO 

Hotaru stopped in front of the brunette not to surprise to see Ruka already there. Loud sobbing was heard from inside the room. She look at him, his eyes were hollow but he nodded. She took off the smiley face key and opened the door. She lied sobbing on the floor, a letter crumpled within her fist. She turned towards the door, without hesitation she leapt into her best friend arms.

"Why?" she sobbed. Hotaru remained impassive but flicker with a bit of grief. "Why? Why? Why would he…..why?! TELL ME WHY! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" she screamed into her chest, her breath becoming shallow. Ruka watched and swallowed a lump. Was it his fault? For being to selfish. He knew that Natsume put other first, was it surprising he'd give his soul up to him? Mikan look more like a child then ever and for once the ice queen look truly sorry. Was she having the same thoughts? The pain Mikan was feeling radiated off her, her shouts echoing off the academy. "He'll come back for me…he'll come back for me………….." Hotaru watched as Mikan fainted in her arms, her face pale. She look at Ruka and past the brunette into his arm.

"Tuck her in, I'll be back." Ruka nodded and tuck the brunette into bed as told. He watched as even in her dreams she looked pained. In seconds Hotaru had returned. She had a small bag with her, with a push of a button Mikan's room was turned into a hospital. "We have to keep close watch over her, she doesn't do well with inner pain. When she feels hurt on the inside her body well become sick, and that's with small things. Friends getting mad at each other, people she didn't know dying, etc." Ruka faintly remembered her always getting a cold whenever someone was in a big argument.

"How bad will it be with her dealing with…" he wouldn't allow the name on his lips.

"Serious." she turned her back to him. "I'm calling a meeting among class 7b. This is our fault, we did this all. I hope you know that." she didn't face him. He let a tear drop fall down his face.

"We didn't---we couldn't have---" She whipped towards him.

"We are the ones to blame! We are the ones that lead to his suicide!"

**A/N; 0.0 how is that for a twist? And more to come. Next chapter will be called letters and will be all the letters Natsume left to people. More chapters and twist to come, stay tuned. **


	7. Letters

-1**A/N: Yes I'm updating so fast! I already have this chapter planned so its very easy. Review, Pm me, and have fun! Btw if you leave some random comment on my story : Example- Cookies! I will respond like this: OMG I love cookies! I feel some of my reviewers a bit 2 serious lolz. **

**Caffeine -tolerant: -hands chocolate milk- here you go! I can give you milk but I need my caffeine -holds star buck cup- I have cookies though! **

**2 any reviewers: If you come to the dark side I'll give you a cookie! ( Also for a limited time--cupcakes . )**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_When we pass on are we known for who've we were or what we left behind?" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**A/N: Everything in italics is letters Natsume wrote!**_

_Ruka_,

_I stole your light. I should have known that two lights were more suitable then darkness and light. I am putting her in your hands, protect her. I covered you all with my problems, and I understand if your mad at me for shoving my problems in everyone faces. My problems are my problems, no one else's. I'll make sure that no one ever has to deal with my problems. Oh by the way, by the time you read this she'll need you. Go to her. _

_- Natsume_

_Imai, _

_You are the worst person I ever met. You counter me in personality levels but over these past days I think you may be worse then me. Anyways, that idiot like you a lot and needs you. I'm out of the way now, go back to her. Help her. Protect her. I have nothing more to say to you. Go to her. _

_- Natsume_

_Persona,_

_If you touch her, I will kill you. If you hurt her, I will kill you slowly. If you do anything involving her, you will have the most painful death you've ever imagined. _

_-Kuro Neko_

_Polka dots, _

_You should have never gone into the darkness. I can only hurt you, fire burns, repels, kills. Stay in the light where you belong. _

_- N_

_XOXO Before XOXO_

"Can't find your boyfriend?" Mikan head snapped at the sound of Personas voice. Why was he there? Where was Natsume?

"w-where is he?" Mikan sputtered, a bad feeling growing in her stomach.

"You haven't heard? You didn't hear the shot? The Kuro Neko is dead, killed himself." Mikan breathing became ragged, dead? He was lying?! "He left you a letter to I see?" Mikan turned where a letter was set on her desk, the tips burned.

"When did th--" he was gone. Mikan went over to the desk. It was all a lie, he was messing with her mind. She opened the letter and resisted the urge to take a gun to her own his. He was gone…..Emptiness. Her smile faded, she couldn't even remember how to. She sunk into the floor, what was happiness? She suddenly couldn't remember, she could only remember pain. Tears flew out of her eyes before she knew it she was sobbing hysterical. They would all pay. She'd would not let Natsume die in vain….

**A/N: short hopefully sweet and clears up a bit of the last chapter. This was meant to go in the last chapter….but we all know I'd rather tease ya!**


	8. Lies

**A/N: Hello people! And welcome to chapter…..er….7? I am not sure. Anyways thank all of you who reviewed, and those who reviewed my other new fic. **

**Fan fics I suggest you read:**

**-Beneath Happiness- Heartless Angel Kairi**

**- Bonded- Archdemonlord (Actually one of my favorite stories, and its very long so if you want a 30 + up chapter fic. Check out this one. A new take on the GA plot)**

**- Any story the Jz-Zala is amazing!**

**-Again, any story by rocketandroll is great 2. **

**Oh and again, Tainted wings by caffeine-tolerant **

**2 Caffeine- tolerant: I am no offering Muffins and coffee to reviews…..because I am deathly afraid your cousin Nathan might kill me! Please tell him I said Gomenasai about the milk!**

**2 all reviewers: Yes you heard me coffee and muffins for all, if you didn't review no snacks . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

**--**

**-**

**Oh BTW who thought Natsume was dead?**

**-**

**-**

**  
"Some** have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Kuro Neko, are you ready for your first attack against the academy?" He turned as Sky's alluring voice greeted his ears. He turned, his face hidden underneath the black cat mask; he had decided to wear it to alert the academy of his decision.

"Yes." He said, shaking any thoughts of her from his mind. He keeps seeing her face, her smile, and her tears.

"Our mission is simple, all we have to do is blow up the DA wing." Natsume knew the day wing was empty, maybe a trainer would be there this time of day, he could care less if the whole DA class was in there. He nodded and started towards the DA class….maybe he would make a stop while he was at the academy.

XOXO 

_BAM! _Hotaru and Ruka look up from the room where they were currently holding their meeting.

"The DA building is being attacked by the AAO." Koko piped reading the mind of the people outside the room. Hotaru and Ruka stood up immediately.

"Ruka, Koko, Anna, with me to the DA building. The rest of you go to Mikan's room immediately make sure no one is trying to get her." In a blink, she was on her duck flying towards the DA building, the rest ether following or going towards Mikan room. It had been long since the AAO attacked.

XOXO 

Sky was jumping back towards the AAO; she did not even notice he was not following her. He slipped back into the smoke that was now being emitted by what used to be the DA building. He just wanted to see her, just wanted to tell her it was ok. He jumped over the Sakura tree and onto the Special star/ one star dorm. With one last jump, he landed on her balcony, he look inside. Her room was white and look like a hospital, and she lay in the middle wires coming from her mouth and nose.

"What the hell?" he growled opening the door, not even noticing it was locked. He marched over to her and shook her, not caring about her getting sleep. With a soft groan, she opens her eyes. She stared right through him and closed her eyes.

"Oi, Polka dots!" he growled, what was with her attitude.

"I do not feel like talking to you dream Natsume," she sighed. She thought he was a dream.

"Stupid I am not a dream, tell me what the hell happen to you!" She opened her eyes again.

"You are the realest dream clone I have imagined yet." He rolled his eyes.

"I am not a dream; if I was I couldn't do this." He leaned down kissing her with the longing her had held for the days he had been away. (Yep, this is taking place three days after the last chapter). He pulled back and Mikan stared at him wide-eyed.

"N-Natsume?" she said her eyes watering. "But, you're dead…they all say….your..." she burst out crying holding onto his shirt. Just then, he sensed movement outside her door, he burnt the doorknob just as it started to jiggle.

"Mikan! Mikan Its Nonoko and Sumire!" Nonoko said through the door. He looked down at the crying brunette.

"Why did you think I was dead stupid," he said lifting her head. His eyes were a soft read, she somehow felt more relieved when his eyes were glowing red.

"T-The academy," she sniffled, "said you…you suicide. I thought you left me!" Natsume eyes changed into the glowing red everyone was so used to. Those bastards. That explains why she was so sick, everyone knew how ill she got when someone was hurt or in a fight. He ran his hand through her hair ignoring the growing shouts outside her door.

"Idiot. I shouldn't even talk to you if your that stupid." She looks up and wiped her tears.

"I'm so glad your back! We should open the door and let Nonoko and Sumire in, they have forgiven us. When they thought they lost you they realized how horrid it would be if something did happen and we left on bad terms. I forgive them, and I know your going to hold a grudge but you should really—"she was cut off by the look Natsume was giving her. She quieted and watched as he back away.

"I'm not staying Polka dots," he said. She tilted her head, he smirk a little. "I joined the AAO…" he was backing away. She jumped out of bed, yanking the IV and tubes out of her, ignoring the pain it brought.

"Natsume, you joined the AAO! You know what they've done, they've killed and destroyed so many—"

"You think the academy hasn't? I am going to take down this place Mikan, this academy is hell for everyone. Once it is gone the world will be better."

"Natsume think! You are being an idiot! The AAO is horrible, they use people. They tried to SELL us Natsume, remember that. Or when Reo brainwashed Ruka? And the academy is my home, I like the academy!" she was now right next to him, grasping his sleeve.

"You don't know stupid, you don't know anything." And with that he pushed away from her and disappeared out her window, that was also the time her door was forced down and Hotaru entered.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" she screeched, and if at that time if you tried to use you Alice, rather it be in America or Japan you would find you couldn't. Because at that moment Mikan Sakura had nullified every Alice in the world. "Natsume..." she said before passing out.

Suddenly they had their mask on; they found they had taken off one mask, only to find another.

**A/N: So the mask returned. Mikan nullified the world…hmm…..this just made her very valuable in the AAO and the academy. Anyways, ideas? Reviews? Recommended fan fics? Anyone!**


	9. Reality Renew

**A/N: Two reason for the late update, 1. I have been super busy 2. I did this chapter and accidently deleted it. Now here we go updates will be much faster after this! Also, thank you Archdemonlord for the recommendation! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**"Everyone has a mask; it is just a matter of figuring which is the mask and which is the person."

-

-

-

She yawned and opened her eyes, what was going on? Where was she? Natsume! Natsume where was he? She gasps and sat up in bed panic, only to be pulled back down a second later.

"Oi Polka dots, if you're going to make noise don't come to my room." The familiar voice greeted her ears. She turned to see the raven locks she knew so well peeking up from under the covers.

"Natsume? Is it really you?" Her eyes brimmed with tears; it was a bad dream? All of it, it was just a bad dream.

"Who else would it be Baka?" The brunette shot back up in bed and look around. She sun was just greeting the sky and she was in Natsume room. "Polka dots lay down; we went to bed like ten minutes ago." He complained from beside her, she smiled.

"You didn't join the AAO? You didn't leave me?" she said, here tears threatening to fall. He sat up, his crimson eyes annoyed and amused. He leaned in so his breath tickled her ear.

"Mikan, wake up." She blinked.

"Wake up? I do not---NO! No! It was all a dream, don't leave me!" It was too late though, when she opens her eyes again Violet eyes stared back.

"Mikan…"

"I don't want this world," she said, and when she opens her eyes, again Crimson ones glared at her.

XOXO One month later XOXO

Tea. Endearing and relaxing the only thing that keeps the world sane. She lifted the saucer up and brought the cup to her lips…._Bang. _The door opened with a thud against the wall, she looked up.

"Miss Imai I would appreciate if you would knock, maybe wait for me to answer the door." She said taking another sip.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Hotaru ice monotone voice was sharper then usual.

"What ever do you mean? This is my room; I did not make the previous owner leave." She lifted the cup to her lips again.

"Previous owner? Don't you mean Natsume." She flinched and let the cup fall to her lap again.

"I would appreciate if you didn't say that name," she said, again lifting the cup.

"Natsume? Do you have a problem with that name, Mikan?" She looks up her brunette hair swaying loosely behind her. She took a long sip of her tea and set the cup down.

"Mr. Hyuuga wouldn't like his name to be said so casually, I hear he was amazing." She narrowed her eyes to meet the gaze of the ice queen.

"Hear? Was? You know him better then anyone." The ice queen struggled to keep her composure; Mikan smirked.

"Why Miss Imai you look distressed, tea?" Maybe it is just a rumor, that Hotaru Imai loss her composure while Sakura Mikan kept her, who knows? All that can be verified is on that day a teapot was broken, a door was slammed, and somewhere a brunette was smiling sipping her tea as if nothing had happened.

XOXO

"Imai?" Ruka Nogi voice bounced off the cold walls of the inventor's lab. The mechanical scream of a wrench was heard. He walks farther into the lab, revealing a raven hair girl working hollowly over a invention. "Imai?" he was ignored.

"I never knew how much work it was…..restraining yourself when being called a murder. At least he murdered for good. My hand, the blood will not come off. I made so many inventions yet it won't come off, no matter how hard I wash." He look at her hands, stained with red burns , she has been scolding herself.

"You didn't kill anyone, he's alive." She look up at him.

"I have killed their souls, she does not smile…she smirks. He is gone, as in forever. I have—"

"We. We have killed; you did not do this alone. We have to live with this, we have to fix this, and we will. Someday he'll be back, she'll be back…it will all be normal." She look up, amusement showing on her face.

"This is why I hate talking to idiots, they're to hopeful." He smiled and turned to leave. "Where are you going? You made me waste ten minutes of my time, ether you add 100 rabbits to your debt or you help me." He sighed, but couldn't hide the growing smile on his face.

"Ice queen."

"Bunny boy."

XOXO

"Mr. Hyuuga, what a surprise!" The brunette said, sipping her tea. His crimson eyes glared at her. "I'm sorry for being rude, but its getting late…I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"How many times are we going to play this game?" he said, knocking over the teacup in front of him. In seconds, it was being cleaned and polished.

"Mr. Hyuuga I assure you I don't know what 'game' your talking about." He rapidly twisted the red earring that was in his ear, do not burn you girlfriend, that was a basic rule right? However, this was not his girlfriend, it was…..someone he didn't know. The girl in front of him wore tea dresses, drank tea, and talk with and American accent. She also claimed to barley know him. This girl had also moved into his room.

"Stop calling me Hyuuga Polka Dots." The girl in front of him raised in eyebrow.

"Like I said, Mr. Hyuuga, Its getting late and I would like to go to sleep."

"No body stopping you." He smirked as her face went pail.

"Y-your not suggestion….I m-mean, you n-not…" he moved towards her. "Mr. Hyuuga this is highly improper and…" She was silence as he pinned her on the bed, closing out whatever she had to say with his mouth. She clenched her fist and resisted the urge to close her eyes or kiss him back, though like always her body didn't listen. He broke away and went towards the balcony.

"I'm trusting you not to tell anyone Polka dots." And with that he disappeared.

"I….I promise Natsume." She let her mask drop, it hit the ground with a clank. Of course this mask was stronger, better then the last. With a deep breath she pick up the mask and place it back on. "I'm rather tired," she said to herself, stepping into bed.

**A/N: Um yeah I know it been a while since I updated and I'm truly sorry but right now its harder for me to get on my lap top 'Cause my mom keeps taking it away so I'll study more! Anyways, I hope you review…..and I'm glad for all the new readers! Thankful for Archdemonlord recommendations! And really happy to all my faithful readers So until next time-- Angel**


	10. Control

-1**A/N: AH! Sorry for the long wait! I been in the hospital and my mom and the doctors were super anal about me using the computer, I finally have my hands on one though! I might be out of here by Friday too which means much faster update. Anyways I realize my last few chapters have been a bit well I was very ill when writing those I hope this chapter will help set the story back on track.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HEARTS OF GLASS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Confusion is the answer to every problem, its also the problem to every answer."_

Hotaru POV

Something wasn't right. I knew this for many reasons. The biggest give away might have been I had no control over my body or mouth. Mikan. That idiot liked Hyuuga, so what? What was the big deal, why were these people acting like this? Why was I acting like this. Why was Ruka acting like that? Then I saw it, his blue eyes happen to set upon mine in a hurry panic, he was being controlled too. It seems like years I've been trapped in my mind, watching as I acted icy then guilty for my actions. Ruka been near me as our fake self grow closer. I can see it in his eyes, he's breaking. Ruka is someone who is not like me, he can't stand isolation. Watching Mikan break must hard for him too, she has gone crazy. Right now I am talking to Ruka yet I am saying things I don't want to say.

"I can't take this," I say, even I can hear the fake guilt in my voice. Fake Ruka hugs me and pats me on my back.

"Its not your fault." Before I realize it his lips are on mine, his eyes are open as mine. I see the distress and how afraid he is, he must be as I can only guess my eyes are reflecting the rage I am feeling. If I ever gain control of my body again I will not forgive him. His eyes slip close as mine do too and I feel his hand slide across my face, its dark and I have no control. My eyes won't open and my body won't respond so I only wait as he and I fall onto the bed and kiss in only a way a giddy school girl and boy would do. Its not that I find Ruka repulsive, its that I find these people repulsive. This isn't me and it isn't him, he doesn't want this…and it doesn't matter if I do. His hands are memorizing my skin as my own hand embrace him tightly. I wait, how long will I be trap in this person who isn't me?

End POV

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She breathed heavily as he clutched her hand, the maid surround her pouring ice water on her. 

"Don't you die yet!" he screams, she looks at him.

"I love you." he doesn't seem concerned.

"If you love me then live, are plan will be ruined and it will be all your fault." She gazes at him.

"I'm sorry," she said and he realizes its too late.

"Your nothing to me, nothing!" he slaps her and leaves the room. She's left alone, its only her and her faithful maid.

"Ms. Juliet!" Her maid says clutching her hand.

"I'm sorry Mary, I won't make it. I'll always love him though." Tears ran down her face as she choked down the guilt.

"He's a vile man! He uses you and.." 

"SILENCE! DO NOT SPEAK ILY OF MY LOVE!" she screech as tears rolled down her face. She suddenly gasp as death took over. "I'm so sorry Mary, tell him I'm so--" she was gone. Mary cried as her mistress went limp. Her body faded away into silver dust and floated out the open window towards the moon, Mary could have sworn she heard the faint whisper as she left, the faint voice of 'I'll always love him..'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

He paced the room standing over the green hair man.

"She's dead, they have control. Its only time until he figures it out and we have a rebellion!" the man shouted as the green hair man chuckled. He merely snapped his fingers as a girl walk into the room.

"Yes master?" she ask. The man gaped at her, he couldn't? He was defiantly not going to use…

"Sky. Make I need you to manipulate time around _him. _Make him see her death, her pain, her suffering at his hands. Make him see the monster he is, the monster the academy made him, I want him to loathe himself, her, the academy." The girl showed no emotion even though her eyes showed hate.

"Yes sir," her monotone voice came dull to her own ears. The man simply waved his hand and she was gone.

"We don't need Juliet anymore anyways. She was going to be killed anyways." The man chuckled at the green haired man words.

"What a useless wench."

"You talk so about your wife, mother to your children?" the man shrugged.

"She was nothing to me." He said, nothing but truth in his tone.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hotaru gasp. She broke away from Ruka kiss, one of their many kisses. She look at him breathing heavily as he looked at her.

"Nogi." she said he voice slightly strained. He looked at her.

"Imai?" he questioned. His eyes widened. "Imai!" he said, then he punch the air, started walking, and turned around twice. "I can move, I can speak!" he shouted as he mumbled many incoherent words and moved around in a very odd manner. Hotaru watch him dully as she hid a smile, she was able to make herself hide a smile again. Ruka stop moving for a second and looked at her, then his face went red. She smirk, what a school boy. She simply glared at him.

"We have business to attend to," she said. He look at her, she was going to pretend like it never happened? He shook his head, she was incredible. His lip still tingled from her kissed and he guess her did too and yet she stood there as if he was nothing more then an object. Oh wait. She didn't kiss him…er…..will she did. But not of her own will. Suddenly memories flew past him, Mikan, Natsume, the academy, the AAO. He couldn't breath, Natsume. Natsume was gone Mikan was broken and it was all his doing, his doing for not gaining control of himself faster. He gasp for air as he remembered more. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and force him up. "Fix what you have done or die, your choice." Hotaru said as he struggled to breath, logic seeped into his brain and he remembered how to breath. He looked at her.

"Where to begin?" she held out a sheet of paper.

"I made this list of what you have to do." he gaped, when did she…? She threw the list in his direction and headed towards the door of his room. "You have 24 hours to get all those things done, your time started five minutes ago" He look down at the impossible list of things to do. He had to get to work!.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikan stared at Hotaru. Mikan. Mikan herself stared at Hotaru. Not masked Mikan, not broken Mikan, but innocent stupid Mikan.

"H-Hotaru…you d-didn't..and Ruka-Pyon didn't…you guys…" she sobbed. Hotaru rolled her eyes as her friend cried her eyes out into her shirt. After explaining everything to Mikan she immediately dropped the act and started to cry. She pulled away from Hotaru. "Natsume." she said, she said it so softly even Hotaru struggled to here it. "He'll come back now?" Hotaru looked into the hazel eyes of her best friend, she knew it wasn't that easy. The AAO was dirty with tricks, who knew how Natsume was no, it was highly doubtful he was the same Natsume. She knew he would be brained washed and probably very angry right now, but she couldn't say that to Mikan.

"Maybe, he'll be back soon." Mikan didn't look satisfied but she smiled anyways, still guarded. Hotaru had noticed Mikan had taken on many of Natsume traits, the main one of never showing her true self. Hotaru wondered if she even knew Mikan, if Natsume never came back no one might ever know Mikan. She didn't know how to react to this. She didn't know how to react to love, whether it be to her own love or someone else's. She wasn't good with emotions, she liked everything better when emotions weren't involved. "Yes, he'll be back soon," she lied. And watch as her friend smiled and hugged her tightly. Lying was the second best thing to no emotions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok! Yay! Done. Ok here is a quick explanation of what happen in this chapter:

Ruka and Hotaru have been controlled by some character in the AAO since chapter 2. So anything from chapter 3 up was not them. The character died in this chapter (Juliet) and we got to see how the AAO was dealing with this. We also saw a bit of Hotaru and Ruka feelings towards each other and we saw Mikan dropping yet another mask yet still keeping one, one she'd only take off for Natsume. Yes Mikan isn't crazy anymore! Also Natsume wasn't in this chapter but hopefully he'll be in the next one!

Ok please R&R I'll update soon I have a billion ideas for this story since I haven't been able to write in such a long time.


	11. Sorry

-1_A/N: Hello my readers!!! How are you today? Anyways I have been sick again, with a cough. I can't believe I get out of the hospital and I still can't go to school! I miss school, all of you who are thinking I am crazy, I'm not crazy! I haven't been to school in a long time and I miss it a lot. Anyways I have A lot of stories to recommend so lets get that out of the way first, Kay? BTW this A/N is going to be long ._

_Café D' Amour by FruityxLicious- I adore this fic. Its really cute and I recommend you read it ASAP!_

_Till the End by angelDN- A wonderful sort of OCC story. Very deep and well written has very few reviews so please check it out! Its really a good fic. _

_Angels crossing Tigers by Ducky-San- I don't really like band GA fics but this one was really good! I love it and hope some of you might enjoy it too._

_E-mailing idiots by thelastquill- So funny! OCC but hilarious a series of e-mails which even if you hate OCCness, like myself, your love it._

_A Prince for Mikan by Esa Marie- I LOVE THIS FIC. OMG OMG OMG I live on this fic! Believe me if you don't read this your crazy. it's a must read and a total fav. Of mine. The plot isn't to fast or true slow, I want to marry this story I love it so much!_

_Somewhere I'll find you by crazygirl18 - The sequel to another fic read the first one then this one. They both rock and are full of twist, you never know what's going on! I love it._

_Maid for each other by vintage-emerald- Love it. Unique plot and just so good, read it people. _

_And anything by the authors:_

_Caritate_

_My hopeless romantic (Twilight fans will rule the world!)_

_Jc-zala_

_Heartless Lonely kairi ( Haven't talk to you in a while Hi!)_

_Ok I think that's all of them, anyone want me to mention you? I am looking for more amazing GA fics to read so please tell me of any! Finally the last thing in this too long A/N the summary for my next story, maybe. I am not quite sure yet.(Thanks to Mikan Angel for the summary)_

_Fame. He has everything. Innocence. She knows nothing. Ego. His is just a bit too big. Trouble. She gets in a bit too much. Slave. Wait!!!! She's a slave to who? _

_OK review whether I should post/write this story. Now on with the story. Finally! _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-HEARTS OF GLASS-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_In love there is hurt, in pain there is loneliness, but in your arms there nothing but you and me." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The rains drops seem to talk with her as she stared out her window.

"He's coming back right?" _Drip Drip. _"He's not coming back?" _Drip. Drip. Drip. _"The AAO, why do they keep doing this to Alice academy?" _Drip! Drip! Drip! _"Maybe your right, maybe I just don't see what Alice academy is, maybe I should join….no! I can't let my mind wonder like that!" _Drip! Drip! Drip! _"Why am I talking to you guys, you never have anything good to say!" Mikan sighed turning away from the watery window. She was so confused. She felt like she knew nothing. Ok, her friend didn't really act like she though, they were controlled….but by who? And why? And Natsume went away, was he controlled too? Is he still controlled, why was he so wishy-washy? Was she really ok? What was up with her Alice? She felt as if she had less control over it then ever. She just wanted to rewind to when she was ten and her biggest problem was not having enough for fluff puffs.

"Mikan! You idiot come out here now!" Sumire's shrill voice rang from outside her door, Mikan smiled. When Sumire had come to, learning that she had been controlled she was livid. She also almost killed Mikan for touching her Natsume-kun, but Mikan still loved her. Over the years her and Sumire had come pretty close, what? How could you deny someone who was half cat-dog? The best of both world. Mikan got up and opened the door, Sumire had on layers of clothing and a umbrella and hat. "Hurry, if I spend another second in the rain… I swear!" Mikan laughed.

"I get it, kitty doesn't like water?" she teased grabbing her own umbrella. Sumire scowled in a cat-like manner which made Mikan laugh even more.

"I don't like getting wet, now come on you idiot!" Mikan heard a faint mumble of 'boyfriend stealing idiot' and bit back a laugh. She had to be considerate the Permy did have a huge crush on Natsume. Sumire lead Mikan in silence across the campus, glancing back at her every now and then. Finally they arrived at Hotaru lab.

"Name?" the robot outside asked.

"Mikan Sakura," Mikan said. The robot smiled.

"Mikan Sakura number 200 on friend list, enter." Mikan gaped, 200! Sumire shrugged.

"She changed it so the first one hundred of her friends were money the other ninety nine were herself, so your basically number one." Mikan smiled, then scratched her head.

"How do you know Permy?"

"Duh, I know everything!" Mikan rolled her eyes and followed her in the lab.

"Imai give me the damn picture!" Ruka's voice entered her ears.

"No," Koko, obviously reading Hotaru mind, said.

"I swear if you don't--"

"Oh really, your bunny going to do a lot of harm," came Hotaru mocking monotone voice. Mikan snickered and finally entered the main room of the lab. Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Hotaru were all in the room.

"Mikan.." Anna and Nonoko watery eyes look at her.

"We're so sorry!"

"It wasn't our doing!"

"We would never do that"

"We love you.."

"And Natsume of course!" They sobbed to her, Mikan smile nervously before patting them on their heads.

"No problems!" she said, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. Koko did a sheepish smile.

"What they said." she smiled. "Your forgiven Koko. Will thank you Mikan." she glared at him, he had read her mind again.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Hotaru blew the smoke off her Baka gun as everyone laid sprawled across the lab.

"Now, lets get to business." All of them sat up just giving her a silent glared.

"HOTARU YOU MEANIE!" Mikan whined rubbing her head as if she had been hit by the Baka gun for the first time.

"I have been some what tracking the AAO." she ignored Mikan and turned to the rest of them. "The tracking isn't really that great, the device is in Natsume." No one dared to ask how it got there. "Because of his Alice it some times stop working, or even giving wrong information. Yet from what I can tell, the AAO has took A lot more students, not just Natsume." She gave them a second to let that set in. "The academy must have been hushing these matters some how, but I think we're looking at a war. Soon. This means the next time we see Natsume, it might be in the battle field." Koko flinched, obviously she was holding back. Hotaru took a moment at Mikan, her face emotionless as her boyfriend would have been. "If they have the same control over him as they did us, there's no telling what he could do. He probably won't stop in hurting any of us, he might even…" The silence said it all. "That's why as of now I want all of you to sharpen your battle skills. I want you to go to you ability classes and learn what you don't know yet. If anyone of you gets hurt when this war come I will personally kick you asses, are we clear?" They all smiled a bit, who knew the heartless imai cared? Mikan looked out the windows where the rain still fell. _If I see Natsume in war_, she ask them silently, _will I be able to fight back?_ Drip. Drip. Drip.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

He felt weird. His thoughts were blurred and he felt as if he had been drugged.

"Natsume!" Sky said, wrapping an arm around him. "Are you ok?" she ask, he voice dripping with concern.

"Hn." He muttered, shaking her off. He wanted to go back to the academy…no wait. He wanted to help the AAO. He felt as if there was someone mirroring his thoughts and twisting them. He slumped against the wall holding his head. _THEY KILLED HER NATSUME. THEY TOOK HER LIFE FOR YOURS. _He held his head. What was this voice?

"Sky I.." his voice was rough in pain. She sank down to him holding his hand.

"You what?"

"I will destroy the academy." she smiled and squeeze his hand.

"We'll destroy the academy, we're in this together," she said. She didn't want to do this. But she loved him, she loved him so much. She couldn't let her have him, not anyone. She needed him. And if a few people died for her love, so be it.

_A/N: That chapter was short no? Mostly my extremely long A/N. Well until next time, review! And I love Sky, to bad I had to make her evil in this story. She's my favorite character I made up and you'll probably see her in everything I write!_


	12. Kiss

_A/N: Sorry for the long update! I'm so completely sorry! Anyway the reason for the long update is since I've been sick so much now I have tons of make-up work, even all over spring break I'll be studying in hoping of raising my current all E grades. So anyways, I'll try to update more often but with my health I really can't make any promises. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I adore reading them. And thanks to SpringFairy14 for a extra long review with many compliments in it!_

_BTW I do accepts flames because I think they help me right better so if you want to write something like_

_This chapter was to drawn out and there were so many grammar mistakes, all and all it sucked. ß that's a totally ok review to me. _

_I am totally fine with that. I'm actually getting a tad bit better with grammar. I think the biggest thing I do with grammar is take there for their. Anyways on with the story. _

Natsume clenched his fist as the car rode along, it was going to slow. He could get there faster by foot, he knew it for a fact. Next to him Sky grabbed his fist and ran her fingers of his own.

"Natsume, you need to calm down," she soothed. He didn't relax. "I have something to tell you, about when we get there." Natsume glanced over at her, though refused to take his eyes off the rode longer then a second. "They're going to try and fool you, we got a message of a shape shifter pretending to be _her._ Now I've already seen her, she's exactly like her, impossible to tell the difference. Just say the word and we don't have to go, I don't want to over work you or anything…" Natsume narrowed his eye at the window.

"No, I'm going." Sky watched him nervously, still unsure.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to---" Natsume looked at her and his eyes softened, Sky smiled victorious to herself. They kept getting closer and closer.

"I can handle it, worry about yourself. Knowing you you're help the other side out." Sky smiled to herself, _not likely. _

"I won't help them out…not innless there about to die!" Natsume sighed and look out the window and away from the useless girl beside him, yet he couldn't help but smile.

Mikan held her head, she was doing the right thing. Why couldn't she fight against the AAO too? There was no reason. So she had to sneak out, she was sure Jin-Jin wouldn't mind…will he would forget about it eventually. She knew that basically everyone was cornered on the east side, there had been a physic alice who had seen them attacking from the east side. Mikan knew people would be coming in from the west side too, and there were a good amount of people on the west side, but what if there they were outnumbered? Mikan was just here to make sure no one got hurt. _BAM!_ Mikan jumped as a blast came from the east side. So they were already over there? There were a few screams and as time went on more and more people from the east side went to the west to go help out. Soon it was only Mikan hidden in the trees and two guard chatting merrily. Mikan watched as leaves swirled around her, then it stopped. In mid-air, she reached up and touched it, the leave was just floating. All the leaves were, and the sky was weird. As if the sky was in-between night and day.

"Perfect." Mikan's head snapped at the voice. She couldn't move. "Natsume don't take out those guards, they don't need to be taken out." Natsume simply scuffed and walked past the guards, while the girl trailed behind him.

"We're just taking those papers? Can't we take out a balancing." Natsume lit a flame in his palm, looking at the main building. Sky chuckled and wrapped a hand around his.

"Natsume, we have to go one step at a time." Mikan stumbled forwards, her mind not listening to her body. _Natsume. You're right in front of me, just a bit farther and…..SWOOSH!_ Mikan didn't even notice the flames in front of her, she walked right threw them. Her body wouldn't stop moving towards him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" the girl ask, in a disgusted tone. Mikan watched Natsume face as she neared….it was disgusted.

"N-Natsume…" her voice finally remembered how to work. She was almost to him, she reached out her hand.

"Don't come near him!" The girl stepped in front of Natsume, and Mikan looked at her then Natsume.

"Get out of my way," Mikan said. The girl merely chuckled.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" The girl ask, her eyes swimming with lies. Natsume just glared at Mikan, his body shaking.

"Natsume…?" Mikan couldn't move, why was he looking at her like that? The girl next to Natsume wrapped an arm around his neck.

"We hate the academy, and anyone in it," she said. Then slowly she kissed him, he didn't pull away. Mikan wasn't sure what happen next. Just one minute she was standing on the ground watching them, and the next she was laying on the ground unconscious.

A/N: Would everyone hate me if I said I had writers black and that's the reason for this chapter being so….iffy. Anyone have ideas? I want tons and tons and tons of them! By the way I am working on a new story so be on the look out!- Angel


	13. Waking up

-1_A/N: Ok, this story in my opinion sucks…a lot. Since it was my first fic. I forgave myself for all the mistakes I made (mostly over dramatizing this fic.) I'm going try to end it as quick and painlessly as possible. The Mikan and Natsume POV in this chapter are the dreams they are having. _

_Recommended fics:_

_Anything by my new friend (she writes for GA and twilight) : Twilight Seduction_

_A Prince for Mikan by Esa Marie_

_Chapter 13: Waking up/ End of nightmare_

………………………………_..._

Hotaru Imai had observed a lot of things. It was part of being an inventor that she had to observe. Though, throughout the last few months she had observed things she had never wanted to. The beginning and end of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga relationship. Her and many of her friends being brain washed and causing the end of their relationship. Natsume Hyuuga turning to the AAO, Mikan Sakura going temporarily crazy. And finally, watching Natsume snap out of his 'AAO trance' and go crazy.

It was a week ago when she had seen them, Mikan finding Natsume and Skye, the AAO member, kissing. She had observed as Mikan fainted and something click in Natsume brain to wake him out of his trance. Realizing what he had just done and seeing Mikan on the ground, though she was unharmed, passed out. She has watched as his eyes turn a color red she had never seen before and as he turned his fury on Skye. She watched as Skye smiled a sad smile before saying goodbye and turning into ashes, she also noted that Skye didn't fight back. She watched as flames engulfed many AAO members, which they weren't prepared for like they usually wore. Many AAO burning alive or barley making it off the school grounds. She watched as Natsume passed out after that, and she watched as they were both taking hospital.

Now she sat, a week later, in Mikan's room as the brunette slept fairly comatose.

"Natsume.." she would murmur every so often, then, "Hotaru…ruka-Pyon.." If it wasn't for the fact that her friend was in a coma Hotaru would have smiled that she still added on a 'Pyon' in her dreams. The door to Mikan roomed clicked open.

"How is she doing?" Ruka asked, taking a seat beside Hotaru. She guessed that Ruka looked as good as she did, with clothing from two days ago and thick black rings around his eyes.

"The same, no change," she answered, never taking her eyes off the brunette. "What about Natsume?"

"The same as her, though his body temperature is finally stable at 109." Hotaru knew that his average temperature was around 105, but did they consider four degrees higher then average a fever? "I can't believe this," Ruka sighed into his hands. "I just can't believe this." If Hotaru was the type of person who comforted people, she would have told him she felt the same. The guilt and sadness she felt in side was over bearing. "This academy is really screwed up, right? Everyone inside is screwed up too."

"I'm not screwed up," Hotaru said. It was an insult for her to be put in with a group, after all it wasn't her fault she acted in such a way. She was brain washed.

"Of course your not, being a monotone robot devoid of any feelings, that is so normal," he said sarcastically. Hotaru didn't like Ruka in his current state, it felt as if he was a mix of Natsume and Koko.

"…No, don't leave me.." Mikan mumbled. She shifted and her heart rate increased. "No, don't please…no.." she whispered.

_Mikan's POV_

"Please…no..." I don't think Natsume heard me, because he keep getting closer and closer to me. "Get away." I told him I wasn't doing this with him anymore…or I had tried.

"Shut up Polka dots," he said, closing the gap between us. I could hardly breath, I could smell his scent of fire and the cherry laundry detergent they use to do special star laundry with. I closed my eyes, no point of fighting him off, right? I waited…and waited…and, what the heck was taking him so long? When I opened my eyes we weren't in my room anymore, we were in the northern forest. There was a girl, and Natsume was no where to be found, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Natsume," the girl called before I could speak. Then he appeared, capturing her lips. The it was all black. Everything, my body heated up. I couldn't breathe, I clenched my throat. "Natsume is mine now," the girl hissed in my ear, her warm breath felt like fire.

"N-Natsume…please, help me," I whispered. He appeared out of no where, a flame in his hand lighting the darkness. Casting an eerie shadow on you.

"Skye, put her down," he said. The girl released me, I smiled through the gasp of breath. "Now," he said turning to me, "who are you?"

_Natsume's POV_

The had a white lily and a Red rose and their hands. Purity and Death. None of them said a word. Hotaru came by, here eyes actually showing emotion, sadness. She laid the two flowers on the grave before closing her eyes and walking away, her lips quivering. Next was Ruka, he looked horrible, black bags underneath his eyes and his hair ruffled. He put the two flowers on the grave. He let a tear roll down on his face. One by one they all went until no one was left.

"Aren't you going?" someone in the crowd asked, I didn't know who.

"What is this," I whispered, my brain kept telling me what it was, but it couldn't be…

"A funereal, we'll all miss her," another voice said.

"Who? Who well you miss?" I asked.

"Mikan Sakura." Then everything was surrounded by flames. When the flames stopped the moon was out and I stood in a field of ashes.

_Ashes Ashes, she fell down. Ashes Ashes, its you fault. Fire Fire, yes she burns. Ashes Ashes, we all fall down…._

A child voice sung out, the melody repeating over and over. I clenched hands into fist and looked around, who was singing? I didn't know, I didn't care. She was dead. I closed my eyes, Persona had taught myself how to do it incase I was ever in a situation where I couldn't get out. Now, all I had to do was set flame to my heart.

………………………………_..._

_A/N: Ok, so there well be about three or more chapters then ending. No squeal. I know I probably disappointed many people and I'm very sorry. Hopefully my next work well be better, it should since I can realize my mistakes in this one and won't do it again. R & R if you want._


	14. Regarding the story IMPORTANT

-1_Hello everyone, Angel here. Um, I just wanted to put out this little A/N because I Haven't updated in a long time and just wanted to let everyone what's been going on. _

_1. I have been in Mexico, Jamaica, and the Demoniac republic for the last months- so that's a big reason why there have been no updates. _

_2. While I was down in Mexico I meant the most amazing Senpai I could have ever wished for so now my writing skills are very much improved. _

_3. I have realize while Hearts of Glass started off good, it has been going downhill ever since. So once I finish this story up I well continue writing and believe me the next story well be loads better. _

_4. My next update well be the last chapter's of Hearts of Glass. I plan to put up all the chapter up at the same time, so I hope that makes up a bit for the delays. _

_5. While I have been gone from the cyber world there have been some lovely new fics that I found (I basically spent the last week un-packing and reading fan fics). _

_So I should have all the chapters up of Hearts of Glass by August twenty first if not sooner, I am going out of town again (T.T I really actually don't want too go to the beach again) but if I weren't believe me updates would be sooner. _

_Also I wanted to share with you the greatness of some fan fics. I have found over the last weeks:_

_-Archdemonlord's Blood Moon (Upon my return I was shocked she had finished 'Bonded' but also started this wonderful new read)._

_- Anything that My Hopeless Romantic writes is divine, she only seems to get better and better with each of her fics. _

_-The Cutie and The Freak by Flor-Desu Another adorable one I normally wouldn't have read if one of my friend hadn't recommended it to me. Its hilarious and even though its very OCC I hope you all take a look at it. _

_-Phoenix By Crimson Memories This is actually one of my former Kouhai's, this girl has written a billion amazing Gakuen Alice Fics. Of course, she is super shy so I was very surprised when she got the nerve to get a Fan Fiction account and post a story. So far her story seems even better then the ones she written before, I hope you take a look. _

_-A Prince for Mikan by Esa Marie I am quite sure I already recommended this…its brilliant either way! I hope you go read it!_

_I wanted to think my friend Crimson Memories for recommending most of these to me (it was a big help) and actually helping me with some of my writing (the Kouhai teaches the teacher, she is far better then me- but someday I well rise above her!!) .Please don't take that as offence Kiara, I was just joking (cough). _

_This note is well be deleted by August second. Please feel free to review this and tell me how piss you are at me for not updating._

_Oh, also Hearts of Glass had had twenty thousand hits! Thanks everyone who helped it get so popular._


End file.
